TCD (TAT Crew Department)
"The TCD is built! we can now make a lot of tanks to defeat anyone who isn't our allies!!!" -tat t. tatian the TCD is the largest military base on Virgo A Planet, it consists 1,000,000,000 tatians (1/2 of virgo a planet's population), it has 1000 war factorys, 250 barracks (100,000 each), the owner/general is tat as well Information base name: TCD size: 300 Mm members: 1,000,000,000 allies: unknown enemies: BCoW Awesome Base Ranks 1. Private the starting rank for every tatian, they must obey all ranks and do hard work and training, then they will be promoted to Private First Class (or PFC). 2. Private First Class the second rank after Private, they will now drive Vehicles and they can now be teached to survive in the woods, if they passed this, they will be promoted to Private Second Class. 3. Private Second Class after Private First Class, they must do the same as Private and they will promoted to Private Third Class 4. Private Third Class same as Private except they will now command lower ranks and now use weapons, if they succeed the shooting practice, they are now promoted to Private Fourth Class 5. Private Fourth Class still command lower ranks and now use grenades as their primary throwing weapon (they get 20 free grenades) and then take the throwing test, if they suceed they will then be promoted to Tanker 6. Tanker instead of commanding lower ranks, they can now use Tanks (or maybe they don't want to be a Tanker so they will continue as rifle-tatians) then take the test for shooting, hiding and flanking (though, they use the Big Tank Mk. I, it is weaker than all other Tanks) if they suceed, they will be promoted 7. Bombardier each TCD member now gets back using grenades, this time, a bit harder than Private Fourth Class, eventually, if they passed it, they will be promoted to Lance Corporal 8. Lance Corporal each TCD member now continues getting back commanding lower ranks, well, they can now use double pistols and a high explosive grenade, they will now learn to survive in the coldest region on virgo a planet, if they survive for a tatian year, they will be promoted 9. Corporal TCD members now able to secure bases and make their own plans, and able to use LMGs, then take the LMG shooting test, if passed, they will be promoted to Specialist 10. Specialist now able to use shotguns and assault rifles armed with radiation, now use the Big Tank Mk II and Fast Tank 64 11. Sergeant now able to use Snipers, if took the test, promotion... 12. Staff Sergeant now able to use rocket launchers, grant access to Big Tank Mk. III, if took the shooting test, rank up... 13. Sergeant First Class now able to use dual rocket launchers... grant access to Big Tank Mk. IV Vehicles he has taken many ideas on his own Landkreuzer P1000 Ratte Big Tank Mk. I Big Tank Mk. II Big Tank Mk. III Big Tank Mk. IV Fast Tank 64 Fast Tank 150 Shaitans (Super Unit's Back Uppers) (Shaitan II) JadgPanther E-100 Mega Overlord (Super Unit) Wither Tank (Shaitan III) Dive bomber Sky bomber Dive bomber carrier Sky bomber carrier Aircraft Carrier TCD Floater TCD Titan IVVVI and IXXXI TCD Basicus IVVVI Athena DCCCLXXXVIII Landkreuzer P500 Mamut Weapons Some credited, some copyrighted and some are made by tatians ZCS Seizure ZCS Wipeout SCMITER Bio Tsar Bomba Shotgun Atomic Missile Freeze Bomb Giant Machine Gun Revolver Mk. II HCS D.I.E. Yamato's Launcher Indio's Sniper HCS Snipe HCS Sentry Trivia * the blueprints for the Shaitan III is "Classified and no one, even Brigader and below is allowed to see it, even non-TCD members" *Shaitan III looks like a tank, the size of a battle ship has packloads of cannons * *it's the largest and strongest military base on virgo a planet *it's strongest unit is mega overlord and the shaitans give mega overlord back-up *Temporary T. Tatian is the ONLY member of the TCD who is still Private rank **just because he never goes to work ***or maybe he always sleeps on his job ****or maybe he gets distracted everytime *it is unknown if tat t. tatian will fire temporary in the future *it secretly dont attack the military on earth or on other planets *it is built on a crater, with bedrock *most TCD members are sometimes helpless *the Landkreuzer P1000 Ratte and P500 Mamut, not from germany, are different Category:Departments